I Want Crazy
by BloodySaint
Summary: Cara Simmons already had a hectic enough life before all hell broke loose. A car wreck ended up making her come face-to-face with two of the funniest, southern boys. Then her summer was ended by the end of the world. Although, she meets back up with Ellis and finds out that she isn't the only one who's bothered about the whole mess. Nick makes Cara want much more crazy. (Nick/OC)


So, this is my first story.

I started writing this when I was bored in math, and with a little editing help from my friends, it evolved into the best Left 4 Dead fanfiction **I** had ever written. So, in order to spread the greatness, I decided to share it with you guys!

I hope you enjoy it!~

* * *

_The car was ruined. The rear bumber was gone; the back tires had been shreaded to nothing. The sheriff told her that she was very lucky to be alive. However, she didn't feel lucky. It wasn't her fault that she was hit head-on by a drunk driver, but that was her only car! How was she supposed to get to work? When she went home, she talked with her sister._

_"Have you heard of two guys by the names of Ellis and Keith?" Eliza asked her. _

_"Actually, I know that Miss Laura is Ellis' mother." Cara nodded and leaned against the counter. _

_"Sweet!" Eliza gave her sister a grin. "Ask him if he could take a look at your car. Him and Keith run a mechanic shop."_

_Only a day after that did Cara catch Ellis at a convenience store. She only knew it was him because Miss Laura was beside him. She was wearing her normal purple dress and pearl necklace. When she noticed Cara, the young woman was embraced in a warm hug._

_"Cara!" She exclaimed. "How are you?"_

_"Could be better, actually." Cara sighed and shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "My car is destroyed. Drunk driver nearly killed me." _

_"Really?" Ellis looked at her. "Damn." _

_"Yeah." She gave a dry chuckle. "The worst part of it? I have work on Monday and have no way to get there." _

_"Mind if I take a look at it?" Ellis asked with a sparkle in his blue eyes. "I'll help you push it over to the shop. Keith an' I will fix it right up, free of charge." _

_"You'd do that for me?" She perked up at the sound of 'free'. _

_"'Course!" Ellis gave her a grin._

_Later on that day, her and Ellis pushed the car over to the shop. It was a dinky place, with only one other person working there. The man was waiting for them. He had messy red hair and a goatee. He finished the beer in his hand and tossed the bottle aside. He swung his arm casually over Ellis's shoulder. _

_"Cara needs her car fixed by Sunday evenin'." Ellis sputtered as Keith planted a kiss to his neck. "Free of charge."_

_"Free?" Keith's eyes met Cara's awkward stance with a gleam of interest. "What's the rush?" _

_"Work." She replied, tweaking his nose. "Not everyone gets to relax all day."_

_"I'm relaxed durin' the day." Keith's lips turned up and into a sly grin. "But just ask Ellis about me durin' the night. He'll tell ya." _

_"That was an accident!" Ellis' face turned red. "We were fourteen! Ma left her fancy wine on the counter, we drank it and so on..." _

_"When you were screamin' my name, it didn't seem like an accident." Keith replied smoothly._

_Cara watched with interest as the two fought for a moment, then smirked. It reminded her of an old couple. Suddenly, she got a very interesting idea. Being herself, she wanted to see how it would play out. _

_"You two!" She yelled. "Kiss and make up!"_

_"Don't mind if I do." Keith replied, cupping Ellis' face and kissing him harshly. _

_Cara was reduced to tears at Ellis' reaction to the sudden contact. At first, he was squeaky and red-faced. Keith waited patiently until his 'friend' regained his composure. When he did, young Ellis' came at them spewing words that would make a sailor blush with shame. The commotion sharply died when a person across the street came and complained about too much noise. _

_"Alright." Keith said. "It's time we get workin'."_

_After her car was fixed up, an unbelievably tight bond was formed between Ellis, Keith, and Cara. Every Sunday that she had off of work, she dedicated it to going to church with Miss Laura and Ellis. Every Tuesday afternoon, she hung around with Keith and watched NASCAR on his dinky t.v. It was actually pretty fun. However, towards the middle of the summer, something strange started to happen. _

_There were reports of people biting their friends and family, infecting them with some new disease that caused an uncontrollable flu. Cara was almost going to leave Savannah to look after her sick father in Detroit. As soon as she got to the airport, the poor woman was thrust into ultimate chaos. Dead were up and roaming the streets, looking for a meal. The worst of it? Her sister, along with the government, had disappeared. _

_The few remaining survivors in the world had been left for dead._

* * *

I know it's actually pretty short, but the next chapter will be much longer! xD Anyway, favorite and review!


End file.
